


Couple's Night Only

by teannamon



Series: Prompt Requests [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teannamon/pseuds/teannamon
Summary: “You know this voucher only works for couples, right?”Tumblr anon request for Kagaminette





	Couple's Night Only

“You know this voucher only works for couples, right?” 

“And so, I can just ask Alya to come with me” Marinette scoffed at Chloe as the blonde handed her the glossy piece of paper.

“I think you’re forgetting that Nino also won the contest and I doubt he’s asking someone else but Alya” Chloe smirked.

The whole class had a ‘Chloe Facts Competition’ during the weekend held by Chloe, naturally, in return for a voucher that entitles a free Couple’s Night Buffet at Le Grand Paris. Being Ladybug gave her an upper hand-knowing things about Chloe from being ‘besties’ with her. She didn’t expect Nino to do his research though, so Chloe crowned them both winners.

Marinette groaned, “Can’t I just go on my own and eat twice?”

“No can do, Dupain-Cheng~” she said in a sing-song voice as she walked away “It’s called Couple’s Night for a reason”

Marinette was approached by a stone-cold Kagami in the locker room right after fencing practice. “I know you’re a clumsy girl Marinette, but even I know you’re better at fencing than you let on. Is this because Adrien is out for Fashion Week?”

“W-what no” she shook her head, waving her hands in front of her “I just have a bit of a dilemma that’s all” she answered vaguely.

“About what?” Kagami asked, now sitting down next to her.

She chuckled as she decided to open up to Kagami, “This” grabbing the voucher from her bag to show it to her. 

“I won it from a Chloe contest, but it’s strictly for couples so I couldn’t go without a partner.” then an idea hit her “Here, maybe you have someone you can ask to go with you. A girl as pretty as you could probably get anyone as a date for this than me”

The “Ice Queen” was taken aback from the subtle compliment as she unconsciously reached for the piece of paper. She looked at the item and she let out a small smile, “Maybe I could”. Marinette smiled and clasped her hands in delight, before she could congratulate her though Kagami took her hand and pulled her up to stand. 

“Will you be my date then, Marinette?”

“Eh?” was all she could sputter. She didn’t expect this, not at all. Kagami asking her out? “Are you sure? Ah-I mean I’m a horrible first choice to be honest”

Kagami frowned, she cupped Marinette’s face to make her face her “Don’t say that. You are a great girl Marinette, and like you said ‘a girl as pretty as me could get anyone as a date’ right? That includes you, so will you?”

Her cheeks heated up as Kagami repeated her words to her, she looked at Kagami’s piercing brown eyes. She gulped as she answered meekly, “Yeah I’d like that”

“Great, I’ll pick you up at 7″ she said as she left Marinette stunned in the locker room.

_Bonus:_

_“Sorry Blunette, I told you this is couple’s night. I don’t even know how you got in”_

_“Actually she’s with me” Kagami glared at Chloe as she wraps a hand around Marinette’s waist.  
_

_“K-Kagami?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Request a prompt on tumblr : https://teanammon.tumblr.com/post/186320144273/new-prompt-list


End file.
